Fairies' High School
by HaveSomeLuvForAnime
Summary: High School AU. Join our High school fairies as they journey in retrieving their school requirements! Will they find something special throughout their stay? Read and find out! (I really suck at summaries :3) [Credits to the original owner of the cover picture] Contains some foul languages. Rated T to be safe.
1. First Day of School!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Fairies' High School

* * *

Natsu's POV

 _Hello everyone! My name is Natsu Dragneel, and it's been my second year in Fairy High! It's the first day of class today. I wonder who my classmates are?_

"Meow" Happy yawned while licking his paws.

 _Happy is our cat, me and my brother Zeref adopted him when we were kids. He used to be a cute kitten, but now he's a grown up kitty!_

"Natsu! Are you ready yet!? We're gonna be late for school!" My brother yelled at me while fixing his things.

 _Zeref Dragneel is my brother. He's a sore loser in school. His grades always fail and he lacks physical strenght. No wonder everyone at school dislikes him. Sometimes I even heard him saying weird stuff. "If this world continues to reject me, then I will reject it too." So much for depression. -_-"_

"Yeah! Gimme a minute to get ready!" I yelled back at him fixing my bag.

 _I'm so excited to go to school! I hope I meet more friends than I did last year! Let's go!_

* * *

"We're finally here!" I exclaimed while gazing at the school's facade.

 _I can't help but look around school in search of old friends. We haven't seen each other for 2 months straight and I miss them so much!_

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Natsu Dragneel? Get your ass back here!" I heard Zeref's voice calling out for me.

 _Uhh, not again! He's always like that at the first day of school. He's really strange. Well not before our parents died. He was a nerd before they passed away. I bet he can't handle the feeling of losing someone in front of your own eyes. I wasn't there when our parents died. Maybe that's the reason why the impact isn't that strong for me. Well, he became a more caring brother for me ever since that tragedy happened, so I guess that's why he is acting that way._

"I need to find my friends! See you later bro!" I just replied to him with excitement.

* * *

"Natsu..." I saw Erza walking towards me. My legs started to shake.

 _Erza? Oh no. I don't want to experience pain anymore! Erza is our Student Council President. She's known for her deadly kicks and punches. No wonder she's called "The Devil". She's a close confidant of mine. I know she's trusted, but I'm not sure if she can handle any secrets. I once told her a secret of mine and when she was caught off guard she immediately spilled it. Oh well._

"H-hello, E-Erza..." I trembled in fear.

"Hey, no need to be scared, it's not like I'm gonna eat you or anything." She replied straightly.

"W-well th-then, l-let's g-go o-okay?" Even though I got her assurance, I still can't stop shaking.

"If you insist, I shall accompany you to the gymnasium." _She's such the leader type._

* * *

"Welcome everyone! For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Makarov Dreyar, the school's principal." Makarov spoke with the microphone close to his lips.

 _Then there's Makarov, our principal. He's not that strict, in fact he always let go of situations which isn't serious enough. Lucky for me, I'm one of those whom he always let go. Ha! The old geezer's such a good principal. I like him better than the others._

"And now, for the introduction of your teachers, may I please call on Ms. Porlyusica." He called up on Ms. Porlyusica, the Assistant Principal of the High School Department.

 _And then there's the old Porlyusica. Unlike Makarov, she's so strict with every violations we commit. For example talking to my classmates during class time. She barges in our classroom and interrupt our class just to reprimand that student! Uhh, she's totally the opposite of our principal. She even scared us when we were in the last grade of middle school, turning into high school, "I hate naughty kids! Get out of here!"._

"Thank you Mr. Principal. For Class 1-1, Ms. Aries!"

 _I still remember last year when Ms. Aries was my homeroom adviser. She was so sweet and gentle! She quickly apologizes when she knows she committed a mistake. She's so cool!_

"... for class 1-2, Mr. Gemi and Ms. Mini!"

 _It's Mr. Gemi and Ms. Mini, or we sometimes call them Gemini. They are so great with kids! They can copy our expressions and voices completely! Isn't that cool? Well, sounds cool to me!_

"... and for class 1-3, Mr. and Ms. Pisces!"

 _Not much is know about them except they're mother and son. They weren't my teacher last year after all. Well I don't even know their names to begin with._

"... and that's it for the first year teachers. Let's move on to the second year!"

 _This is what I have been waiting for! I hope I'm into the homeroom with a gentle teacher like last year!_

"For class 2-1, Mr. Capricorn!"

 _Capricorn? Oh. He's such a strict teacher. He's not as strict as the others that he will get angry, but he doesn't give you grades until you submit your requirements. Well that's what I have heard about._

"For class 2-2, Ms. Aquarius!" I felt my legs shake again.

 _Aquarius, the terror teacher. She is the maddest of all the mad teachers in the whole wide world! One glare from her makes you shit your pants. She's such a creepy teacher. She always yells at her students for just talking to their seatmate. I don't want to be her student! ._._

"... and for class 2-3, Mr. Scorpio!" I saw Aquarius' eyes disappear as it turned into hearts.

 _And then there's Scorpio, Aquarius' boyfriend. Unlike her usual personality, if around Scorpio, it switches to the total opposite. Her voice becomes gentle, her attitude becomes soft, and everything opposite to what she truly is. Scorpio is the type of guy who makes his class cool every meeting! This is the best choice for me!_

"Now, let's move on to the third year students! For class 3-1, Mr. Taurus!"

 _From what the rumors are saying, Taurus is totally a pervert. He always "attack" students wearing panties! That's disgusting right? Well he makes a good teacher, but still..._

"... for class 3-2, Mr. Leo!"

 _Leo? More like Loke. He's been called that way by his fangirl army. He's a playboy actually. He likes flirting with his students and always finds a way to sneak a peek from their panties. He's just like Taurus. -_-_

"... and last but not the least, for class 3-3, Ms. Libra!"

 _From what I've heard, Libra is a quiet teacher. Nobody knows more information about her except that she's a teacher. Duh. Well she's good at teaching, ensuring her students' grades where high enough to pass the test._

"I hope you got enough information about our teachers. If you want to know on what class are you in, just check the bulletin board out there." Porlyusica said while stepping down the podium.

 _I hope I'm in a good class! Please! Hmm, let's see. Class 2-1... nope. Class 2-2... oh there's my name! And then let's see the teacher... NO... NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My adviser is Aquarius!? Please tell me I'm dreaming. I don't want to be in that room! Please! Uhh... save me Ankhseram!_

* * *

 _As I walked down the hallway I found the classroom where I'm supposed to be in. It was kinda crowded. Well my friends are there so nothing to worry about._

"Uhh... I hope I survive this ye-owww." I fell down as a girl with blonde hair bumped into me.

She asked me "I'm sorry! Are you hurt? I'm sorry I'm not looking at where I'm going! Clumsy me..."

"N-no, I'm fine... hey I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking at my path." I apologized to her.

"Oh no it's okay." She responded with a smile.

"My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. You are?" I introduced myself while asking her to introduce herself too.

"My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you!"

* * *

So do you like the first chapter? Please review your thoughts if I should continue it or not. I really appreciate every review you put in. I don't want to put my time in a fic where nobody enjoys so please tell me if I should continue or not! Thanks for reading!


	2. First Day in Fairy High!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Note: This one is Lucy's POV at the first day of school. It's advisable if you read this at the same time as the first chapter, for it happens at the exact moment as they speak.

* * *

Lucy's POV

 _Hello everyone! My name's Lucy Heartfilia! It's the first day of class today, and I'm so excited about it! I recently transferred here due to financial issues but little do they know that I secretly dreamed on being on this school, and now I'm here!_

 _Now let me give you a little backstory... When I was a kid, I was riding a marry-go-round ride with our maid, but we accidentally got separated from each other. I was having fun to even notice that the ride is going too fast, when suddenly people around me started screaming. I thought that those were just laughs and loud voices but when I snapped and looked around, I saw everyone panicking. I was scared back then, knowing that our maid wasn't there. I started crying in fear, I started screaming like the others do, and I started hyperventilating, when a girl with blonde hair just like me took control of the ride. I was relieved that she managed to stop the ride. I didn't have the chance to thank her, but I saw her school patch in her uniform, it's pink in color and a cool design! Well I started searching the net after the incident and I soon found out that it was the patch of a school named 'Fairy High'. And that's how it all started. H-hey don't make fun of me just because I acted like that, I was a kid back then!_

"Princess, the food is ready!" Virgo somehow knows when I was daydreaming or not.

 _Virgo is our head maid and my closest confidant. She calls me 'princess' for some reason but I kept telling her not to because we're friends. Well she can do all the chores you ask her to do. She will even run to your classroom just to hand over your brush, like seriously. Virgo's a good and loyal friend, but somehow she has a habit of digging holes._

"Gimme a sec, I need to get dressed up!" I said as I stepped in front of my closet.

 _Well as you can see, I have a lot of pretty dresses inside of my closet, well that's before our business failed and need to sell most of our stuff. I used to have **hundreds** of gowns and blouses, I mean really, but now, all I have are some school uniform and some T-shirt n' jeans. Well I'm okay with this, for now, well I didn't even care at first place what my outfit is, so I guess it's better this way._

"Okay, I'm ready!" I yelled as a walk down the stairs carrying my bag.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'll get back as soon as I can!" I greeted them goodbye as I left for the door.

 _I'm so excited to go to school! I hope I meet more friends than I did last year! Let's go!_

* * *

"I'm finally here!" I exclaimed as I gazed at the sight of the school's front gate.

 _I can't help but laugh as I saw morning brawls after I entered. It's so lively here! This is better than the school I've been in last year! This is gonna be great!_

 _I then saw a white-haired girl walk in with a white-haired boy taller than her. Wait... is this the infamous Mirajane!? ... and her brother Elfman? I can't believe I saw her right at the gate! OMG this is a dream come true! I always see her in the magazine 'Sorcerer's Weekly'! They are so expert in photoshopping that their models are as flawless as a baby, hence calling them "Sorcerers". I'm looking forward in meeting more of them!_

"Umm... you're Mirajane Strauss right?" I approached her with glee.

"Yes I am! Anything you need?" She answered back with a smile.

 _I can't believe she's talking to me! OMG!_

"It's just that I always see you in Sorcerer's Weekly and..." I was stopped by Elfman intruding the conversation.

"If you're trying to ask my sister out, you should be a man!" Elfman threatened me.

 _I can't believe he'd even try saying that I'm a man, or I'm asking Mira for a date, like really? You know I'm a cute blond with a pretty face then you're asking me that? Hmmph._

"Oh my..." Mira just laughed at her brother.

"It's just a dream come true talking to you..." I tried talking fast before Elfman could even say a word.

"Oh is that so?" Mira smiled back.

"Yes and..." I was stopped by a voice in the speaker.

"Welcome everyone..." The voice in the speaker started to talk.

"Oh my... I guess we're late, see ya'!" Mira said in a rush.

"Oh okay! See you!" I tried to add but it was too late.

 _Really? I was having my dreams coming true and now you interfered it? Aww man!_

* * *

"... and that's it for the first year teachers. Let's move on to the second year!" The lady with pink hair announced.

 _Phew! I'm glad I made it in time! I'm in second year now, so I guess I only need to know who would be my teacher. I hope I'm in the homeroom with a teacher not that strict! Please!_

"For class 2-1, Mr. Capricorn!"

 _Oh? His name seems familiar. Umm where did I hear it? Umm... yeah! That's right! Capricorn is a good friend of my mom. He's a close friend actually, but I never saw him until now._

"For class 2-2, Ms. Aquarius!"

 _I saw a mass of shaking legs when I heard the announcement. I don't know exactly, but her name sounds familiar too. Oh. She's one of the friends of Mom too. Yeah! Aquarius, Capricorn, and Cancer. They're like some gang of some sort._

"... and for class 2-3, Mr. Scorpio!"

 _Well I don't know about him. He's too "cool" but too "loud" for me. Well he seems like a cool guy so I'll deal with it._

 _Oww... I need to go to the restroom! Aww why does it have to be in the middle of an announcement._

* * *

"Haa.. Ahh. Haa.." I'm panting as I ran into the gym.

 _Seriously? I just got to the bathroom and now it's all over? Oh hey... what's that? A bulletin board! Maybe that's where the student lists are! I better go check it out._

"Okay, let's see... H... Heart... Heartfilia! There! That's my name! Class 2-2 huh?" I sighed as a tried to find a map leading to where my classroom is.

 _Class 2-2 huh? Well I can handle it, especially because my adviser is one of my mom's friends. Now let's see and examine this map. Now go up, then right then straight to the hallway then there it is! Alright, I'm ready to go!_

* * *

 _As I walked down the hallway I found the classroom where I'm supposed to be in. It was kinda crowded._

 _I want to be in a quiet class... Why did you give me a class like this!?_

"Uhh... I hope I survive this ye-owww." I fell down as a boy with salmon-pink hair bumped into me.

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt? I'm sorry I'm not looking at where I'm going! Clumsy me..." I tried to apologize to him.

"N-no, I'm fine... hey I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking at my path." The boy replied to me scratching his head.

"Oh no it's okay." I replied back while picking up my things.

"My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. You are?" I heard the boy introducing himself.

I stood up as I introduced myself "My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you!"


	3. The Novelist and The Bookworm

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

A/N: Okay, I deleted the recent chapter just because the realization hit me. I was just copying what happened in the real story. So what I would be doing now is right a totally different story just like chapters one and two. Now, let's proceed to the revised chapter three.

* * *

 _The novelist and the bookworm_

* * *

"My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. You are?" The boy spoke with a wide grin on his face.

Lucy just can't help but think. That grin. She saw that grin before. It was the grin that she saw on that boy's face. The boy that she bumped into after the carnival incident. Those were genuine smiles from the heroes she encountered when she was young.

"My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you!" Lucy said shyly, bowing her head.

"Well hello then. I want to talk to you but it's time for class! See you later Looney!"

Lucy was in utter shock. There is no person in the whole wide world that can forget a person's name, when they just met them! Especially if you just met the cutest girl in the school! Oh how she wants to smack him in the head.

"Whatever. Don't mind him Lucy! It's class time!" Lucy mumbled to herself as she ran straight to the door.

"Just in time! Yes!"

Lucy observed the room after she stepped on the line. It was filled with students; of course it is! But the thing is, it's quiet. It's so quiet that you will freak out because of the awkwardness. Just a minute ago she heard them, oh she literally heard them yelling at each other. _This class is weird._ She thought to herself, not knowing what she was about to experience throughout the whole year.

"..." Lucy was just there, heads down, covered ears, because of the shouting of Aquarius.

"Miss Heartfilia!" She didn't hear anything, but she saw pairs of eyes staring at her direction, so she decided to uncover her ears and raise her head.

"Miss Heartfilia!" Aquarius laid eyes on the one and only Lucy; her eyes looking ferocious, as if ready to devour the little girl when she doesn't answer quickly.

Lucy saw her gaze. Realizing that she was eyeing her, she quickly stood up and raise her hand. "Present!"

"Tch. Next up, Natsu Dragneel!" She calmed down a bit, but after seeing this guy slack off, she definitely wants to grab the hose in the swimming pool and shove it in his mouth.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Still nothing. Oh Aquarius is really mad. Instead, she wants to suck all the water in the pool and make him drink it all at once.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Natsu can't really here what she was grumbling about. He was asleep, and immune to loud mouths too!

"Natsu Dragneel, if you will just sleep throughout my period, please do it outside..." She tried to say calmly, but she knew rage is building up inside of her like an erupting volcano.

Meanwhile, Lucy is just watching her scream. She knew that face very well. She remembered the time where Aquarius did something to her. She doesn't want to experience that pain again. She was confine for a week! She can't play! Poor Lucy...

"Nat-su... Drag-neel... IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING THERE BUT SIT, I CAN DRAG YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" She was so angry.

The people in the class just laughed at her, because they know Makarov will just let him go. Aquarius noticed her students smirking at each other; understanding what they meant, she quickly rephrased her statement.

"NO! I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Yes, she finally did it.

Natsu awoke immediately upon hearing these words. First, he was afraid with Aquarius, then, she will drag him to that Ms. Porlyusica! He regrets sleeping within her period.

"U-umm. P-present?" is all he can say.

He looked upon his classroom. It was filled with eyes. He knew he fucked up; REAL HARD.

* * *

"Levy-san, when will you and Gajeel-kun be finally official?" It was Juvia that mumbled those words.

"W-what!? N-no! M-me and G-Gajeel are just f-friends!" Levy can't help but blush, leaving the girls in front of her with devious eyes.

"Oh what's wrong Levy? Don't you want to have a bodyguard protecting you from bad guys? Hmm?" Erza teased, making her sulk.

"Why are you guys so mean? Wahhhhh! I'm out of here!" She ran away leaving her friends laughing. Oh how she hated those two if they talk about what she considered, "taboo".

She was running to the library. She finds it calming whenever she was depressed. Levy often reads about literary, earning her the title "The Bookworm".

As she was dashing off, she bumped on something, or rather someone.

"O-ow. It was the second time! And on the same day! How unlucky can I be? I'm sorry for my clumsiness. It's just my unlucky day today I guess. Hi! My name's Lucy!"

"Hey... My name's Levy. Sorry too for not looking on where I was going!" She tried to examine her. Blonde hair. Cute face. Slim body. Ponytails. And... busty. As far as she's concerned, her bust size isn't small. It's just that this girl is big! Poor Levy. Self deprivation is really bad for your health!

"Wait a minute, you're one of my classmates!"

"That's right! Lucy Heartfilia right?"

"Yeah! And you're Levy McGarden!"

"This will be a long day. Let's head to the library!"

"Alright then!"

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm suffering from a major writer's block. I guess I'm not good at writing full stories. I think I'm going for more one-shots than more stories. Stay tuned! Bye!


End file.
